Je ne veux pas t'aimer
by Lula's Lullaby
Summary: "-Mais tu m'aimes malgrè tout, n'est-ce pas Granger ? -Je ne t'aime pas Malfoy. -Pourquoi ? -Je ne dois pas t'aimer. -Pourquoi ? -Je ne veux pas t'aimer. -Pourquoi ? -Parce que tu ne peux pas m'aimer..."


**Je ne veux pas t'aimer**

Je serre les rebords du lavabo trop fort. Il a recommencé. Il a encore une fois tenté de me séduire dans notre salle commune. Il m'a effleurée, murmuré des mensonges et je l'ai chassé, encore une fois. Cela semble tellement l'amuser de me voir m'énerver. Il ne comprend donc pas qu'il devrait se méfier de moi ? Depuis que nous partageons une salle commune et une salle de bain, il ne se passe pas un jour, sans qu'il ne se joue de moi. Et moi je résiste parce que je refuse de lui céder et pourtant... Je reste froide à ses avances. Je ne le laisse pas me toucher. Il n'a pas à me toucher. Il ne le doit pas. Même si j'en meurs d'envie. Mais il ne comprend pas. C'est bien trop dangereux. S'il me touchait, tout s'effondrerait. Tout ce que j'ai bâti autour de moi. Toutes mes ambitions, ma vie entière, je pourrais la mettre à ses pieds et à cela je me refuse. Je ne serai pas ce genre de femme qui abandonne tout par amour. Amour. Ce mot me fait rire. C'est nul l'amour ca sert à rien, juste à nous déchirer alors le cœur. Il veut juste me déchirer le cœur. Mais je ne le laisserai pas faire.

J'appuie ma tête contre la vitre et ferme très fort les yeux.

Pitié, Malefoy, je t'en supplie... Je veux pas t'aimer... Je veux pas t'aimer... Je veux pas t'aimer... Je veux pas souffrir dans tes bras, je veux pas souffrir en te voyant dans d'autres bras, je veux pas avoir mal lorsque tu poses tes yeux gris trop durs avec indifférence sur moi. Lorsque tu poses tes grandes mains froides sur moi. Je veux pas t'aimer en secret, de peur que tu m'abandonnes. Je veux pas tout laisser tomber pour toi, m'effacer, m'oublier. Je refuse de t'aimer. Je ne veux pas que tu me changes, je ne veux pas t'aimer. Alors, arrête, arrête de faire semblant d'être gentil, arrête de faire semblant de t'inquiéter de moi, arrête tout ça. Tu ne m'apporteras jamais ce que je veux. L'homme qui m'aimera saura combien je suis égoïste, il saura qu'il ne passera jamais en premier, il me connaitra par cœur, ne sera ni jaloux, ni possessif. Toi, tu es jaloux et possessif à l'extrême, près à frapper quiconque s'approche trop de moi. Tu es égoïste. Toi, tu m'apportes de la passion, de la haine, de la folie furieuse mais je l'avoue, du plaisir, beaucoup, beaucoup de plaisir, de l'imprévu, une douce folie envoûtante... Pourquoi, pourquoi tu tentes de t'accrocher? Laisse moi respirer. Éloigne toi de moi, tu es tout ce que je devrais détester, mais putain qu'est-ce que je te désire... Merde j'en peux plus, je suis à bout. Deux mois. Deux mois que toutes les nuits, je rêve de nos deux putains de corps en sueur. Deux mois, que je t'imagine en moi, bougeant lentement au rythme de nos putains de gémissements. Deux mois que je fantasme sur toutes les choses que tu pourrais me faire avec tes mains si grandes, si brutales, si masculines, si Toi. Deux mois que j'imagine toutes les tortures que je pourrais te faire subir. Deux putain de mois où je ne peux te regarder sans sentir mes reins me brûler et ma culotte se mouiller.

Je me déshabille et coule dans mon bain brûlant. Que c'est bon...

Dans le fond je l'ai toujours su. Je ne suis pas une de ces filles qu'on aime pour leur douceur ou leur candeur. Je ne suis pas comme elles. Je ne suis pas de ces filles qui rêvent d'amour tendre, d'une maison avec un petit bout de pelouse où elles enverraient les gosses pour pouvoir coucher avec leur mari, enfermés à clé dans la chambre après avoir enlever leur tablier plein de bave. Non, moi je suis une de ses filles pour qui la carrière passe avant tout. Je ne veux pas d'enfants, ou plus tard, beaucoup plus tard. Je ne voulais pas aimer. Aimer, c'est gênant. Je veux un homme qui satisfasse mes besoins, il m'aime c'est son problème, mais qu'il n'attende rien de moi. Je ne veux pas et je n'aime pas. Je ne t'aime pas, jamais, tu m'entends, jamais ! Jamais je ne pourrais aimer un être aussi vil et malsain que toi. Tu essayes de m'attendrir avec de douces paroles et des attentions particulières, mais tu crois que je ne vois pas clair dans ton jeu ? Tu veux me déstabiliser et tu crois ainsi que je tomberai dans tes filets ? Mais jamais, jamais ! Jamais, tu ne m'auras, jamais je ne t'appartiendrai ! Je serais toujours libre et indépendante, toujours moi. Tu m'entends ? Aucun homme ne viendra me défaire de mon destin tout tracé, de mes ambitions, pas même Toi et tes airs si prétentieux, Toi et ton corps dont je rêve la nuit parfois, souvent, tout le temps...

Mon dieu, pourquoi a-t-il fallut que vous le fassiez si beau ? Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit tout ce que j'aime chez un homme ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir fait comme ces greluches ? Je serais tombée amoureuse de toi, et qui sait ,peut-être m'aurais-tu aimée ?

Je ferme les yeux et me laisse aller dans mon bain. Je refais dans ma tête tout ton corps.

Ton visage d'abord. Fin mais avec des traits durs, d'homme, virils même. Avant toi, je n'aimais pas ce mot, trop machiste. Maintenant, il s'est transformé en compliment, en un mot qui me donne presque envie de gémir quand je l'imagine sur toi. Ton nez aquilin que j'ai envie de retracer du bout des doigts. Tes pommettes que j'embrasserais. Et tes lèvres, tes lèvres... Un appel au baiser, à la tentation... Elles sont légèrement pulpeuses sans être envahissantes. Je brûle de les imaginer sur mon corps, sur ma bouche... T'embrasser jusqu'à mourir, mourir de plaisir...

Et tes yeux... Tes yeux... Ils changent de couleurs en fonction de tes humeurs. Gris, anthracite ou bleu, ils sont toujours magnifiques. Parfois quand tu me forces à te regarder dans les yeux, j'y plonge, mais avant j'anticipe le tourment dans lequel je rentre, la foule de sentiments que je ressentirais et ceux que je lirais dans tes yeux. Comment un être aussi inexpressif que toi peut-il faire passer tant de choses en un regard. Comment peux-tu tant me troubler ?

Ton corps ensuite. Musclé par tout le sport que tu fais. Lorsque la première fois je t'ai vu torse nu, je n'ai jamais autant béni le Quidditch. Tes épaules carrés, fortes, on a envie de s'y accrocher, pour ne plus jamais tomber, comme une bouée de sauvetage, comme une ancre. Tes bras solides, je suis sûr que tu pourrais me porter sans effort. Je me vois retracer le contour de ta Marque. Étrange, non? Moi qui lutte contre, sur toi, je la trouve belle et attirante... J'ai envie de l'embrasser, moi la future héroïne de guerre ai envie d'embrasser la marque des Ténèbres sur le bras d'un mangemort, d'un futur assassin, d'un futur monstre...Tes abdominaux légèrement marqués, tes tablettes de chocolat qu'on rêve de croquer à pleine dents. Ta légèrement bande de poils qui part de ton nombril pour se cacher dans tes boxers, toujours noirs... Comment je le sais? Vous me prenez pour une débutante ou quoi? Je ne livre jamais mes secrets. Ton sexe... Je ne l'ai jamais vu. Je ne veux pas l'imaginer, se serait trop. J'ai déjà bien trop la sensation qu'il est à l'intérieur de moi. Et ton tatouage, sur ton pectoral droit, pas le gauche, pas sur le cœur, jamais. C'est une tête de mort avec une rose rouge. J'adorerais retracer son contour, l'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Sais-tu que j'adore les tatouages ? Si je m'écoutais j'en aurais plein. Mais je n'en ai que deux. Un sur ma poitrine et l'autre au creux de mes reins. Une panthère noir et des ailes de démons. Quand j'avais vu les ailes, je m'étais dit qu'il fallait absolument que je me les tatoue. Peut-être parce qu'elle représente la partie cachée de moi ?

Je vois tes muscles saillants suivre tes mouvements. C'est dans ma tête mais pourtant si réel. J'imagine la sensation de ta peau douce contre la mienne. Mes mains bougent toutes seules sur mon corps et je commence à me caresser pour éloigner toute ma frustration. Je fantasme, imagine tes mains à la place des miennes. Je gémis faiblement. Alors que j'enfonce un doigt dans mon intimité, la porte s'ouvre. Je refuse d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir qui ose m'interrompre. Qu'importe qu'il s'étonne du comportement de la Miss-je-sais-tout, qu'importe s'il le dit à tout le monde, je reste une femme, non ? Une femme qui a des besoins, une femme qui aime le plaisir, une femme qui a besoin d'un homme mais n'en a pas...

Je l'entends, il se déshabille. Il croit que cela va me faire le regarder ? Il rêve. Je sens un souffle sur mes lèvres. Il va m'embrasser. Je ne bouge pas, j'attends. Je ne sens rien.

L'eau bouge doucement. Il effleure l'eau puis s'enfonce dans celle-ci. Elle effleure mon corps. Cette main, cette odeur. Non, pas lui. Il joint son doigt au mien. Je souffle bruyamment.

Toi, non, pas toi. Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, tu ne peux pas... Je dois ouvrir les yeux, le voir de mes propres yeux. Je les ouvre, doucement. Une peur tiraille mon ventre en plus de mon désir. Je le vois. C'est toi, toi que je ne veux pas aimer, toi que je désire tant, toi qui veux me faire souffrir...

Je laisse mon regard errer sur son corps. Il est nu, complétement nu, agenouillé à côté de la baignoire. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui jeter un regard brûlant. Le rebord me cache la partie inférieur de son corps. Mais je devine son désir, alors qu'il me fixe d'un regard enflammé, ainsi que la pose alanguie que je lui présente. Moi allongée dans une baignoire sans mousse pour cacher mon corps, la tête projetée en arrière, un doigt à l'intérieur de moi...

Il bouge le sien, lentement. Je gémis en fermant les yeux. Il se glisse dans l'eau, sur moi. Son corps s'appuie sur moi. Il est lourd, mais j'aime ça. Il est dur sur mon ventre. Je souris et le regarde dans les yeux. Anthracite. On se consume et l'eau devient bouillante. Je brûle de l'intérieur. On s'embrasse. Qui a commencé ce baiser bestial, trop brutal, mais tellement exquis, j'en sais rien. On s'en fout. Tu es exigeant. Tu m'entraînes dans un ballet auquel je ne m'attendais pas. Tu dois te lasser de mes lèvres, car tu descends dans mon cou. Je te sens faire un suçon, je ne dis rien. Juste pour ce soir, juste pour quelques heures, juste pour cette nuit, je serais tienne. Et tu seras mien.

Son menton est dans l'eau alors qu'il embrasse mon décolleté à l'extérieur de l'eau. Il passe son autre main dans mon dos, le caressant doucement. Il remonte mon buste et embrasse mes seins. Je gémis doucement. Je passe ma main libre sur ses épaules. Je retire l'autre de mon corps et tu enfonces le tien plus profondément ce qui me fait pousser un profond gémissement rauque. Tu le fais exprès. Je le sais. Tu aimes me voir soumise sous toi, n'est-ce pas ? Te sentir puissant ? Profite-en bien car ce ne sera que cette nuit. Je ferais semblant de t'aimer et demain je te haïrai encore plus.

Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux alors qu'il me suçote mon mamelon. Il a à peine commencé et je suis déjà prête à le recevoir. Il imprime un mouvement lent de va et vient en moi et je rejette la tête en arrière. Tout l'avant de mon corps pend dans le vide. J'aime cette sensation. Je sais que je ne risque rien parce que j'ai agrippé ses épaules, c'est mon ancre, ma bouée, je ne la lâcherai pas, je ne la lâcherai plus. Je sais que lui non plus... J'ai envie qu'il m'embrasse comme si sa vie en dépendait, qu'il me fasse l'amour, qu'il arrête de s'acharner sur ma poitrine qui doit déjà avoir de nombreuses marques, j'en veux plus, tellement plus... Je ne veux pas qu'il me laisse...

Une de ses mains dans mon dos remonte lentement et vient se perdre dans mes cheveux humides et emmêlés. Il me soulève la tête pour que je le regarde et arrête ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il me fixe intensément. Un jour Harry m'a dit que ses yeux le glaçaient. Moi, ils me brûlent de façon presque désagréables. Son anthracite enflamme mes reins et...mon cœur ? Non, jamais... Jamais... J'ai envie de fermer les yeux mais je ne veux pas lui montrer ma faiblesse. Cela a toujours été comme ça entre nous. Jamais montrer ses faiblesses. Toujours être le plus fort, ne jamais pâlir devant l'ennemi. C'est la première chose qu'on nous apprend en temps de guerre et la première règle implicite entre nous deux. Il me sort de mes réflexions en murmurant d'une voix rauque qui la rend d'autant plus belle:

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il me torture. Peut-être parce que je le torture aussi... Cela fait des mois que je me refuse à lui que je le frustre, que je lui hurle dessus s'il ramène des filles, que je lui hurle dessus s'il tente de m'approcher, que je lui hurle dessus s'il prétend m'aimer. Je suis une garce, une salope, je le sais, alors je ne réponds pas.

Il se relève en s'appuyant encore plus sur moi pour me faire sentir son désir tout contre mon ventre, son doigt bougent légèrement, je me mords la lèvre. Du sang perle, il le lèche en me fixant toujours. Comment peut-on avoir un tel visage d'ange en étant le diable incarné ? Il m'embrasse délicatement, joue avec ma langue, mime l'acte grâce à la sienne. Merlin, pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit si doué ? Pourquoi faut-il que je ne sois qu'une faible femme, face à lui ? Il embrasse ma joue doucement, refais ma mâchoire et vient susurrer à mon oreille de sa voix de ténor :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Granger? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

Je ne réponds pas, tourne mon visage sur le côté. Il me force à le regarder en me tenant le visage d'une main dur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin Granger ? Pourquoi, pourquoi maintenant ?

J'ai envie de pleurer. Je lève ma main tout doucement et tendrement lui caresse la joue. Il me regarde perplexe et ma main se fait plus douce sur son visage. Une larme coule tout doucement sur mon visage et ma voix tremble légèrement lorsque je lui avoue tout bas.

-Demain, l'un de nous va mourir.

Il ouvre de grands yeux, puis les referme douloureusement. Pas besoin d'autres mots. Demain, nous devrons nous battre. Il pose sa tête sur ma poitrine et je lui caresse les cheveux doucement avec la tendresse d'une mère. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, il relève la tête et me redemande:

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Je ne sais que lui dire, je ne le sais pas moi-même. Pourtant, c'est naturellement que ces mots franchissent ma bouche:

-Je veux que tu m'aimes. Je veux que tu sois à moi. Juste une fois, la première et la dernière fois...

Je vois des larmes dans ses yeux. Ou alors ce sont celles qui coulent des miens qui me font croire des choses qui n'existent pas. Il ne peut pas avoir envie de pleurer, si ?

-Non, mon tendre, mon beau, mon aimé, ne pleure pas, tout ira bien. Ne pense pas à demain, oublie le reste, ne pense qu'à nous...

-Alors fait de même, ne pleure plus...

Il essuie mes larmes et c'est avec un sourire amer que je lui répond :

-Je fais de même. C'est juste que je pleure pour nous, pour tout ce qui s'est passé autrefois, pour tout ce que j'ai fais, pour tout ce qu'on a gâché, pour tout ce que j'ai gâché...

Il m'embrasse, passionnément, désespérément et je lui réponds avec la même énergie du désespoir. Ce baiser a un arrière goût de larmes, de peur, de regret, d'envie, d'amour...

Il ressort son doigt d'à l'intérieur de moi, puis sort entièrement de la baignoire. Il passe ses bras autour de mon cou et dans le bas de mon dos. Il me soulève comme une princesse et j'imagine un instant, juste un minuscule instant que c'est un prince charmant... Mon prince charmant...

Vous devez vous dire que je suis bien lunatique, bien étrange. Vous ne savez pas à quel point vous avez raison. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Je suis changeante. Je suis une chieuse. Je ne serais jamais amoureuse. J'ai envie de faire l'amour avec cet homme. Je ne veux pas penser à demain. Je ne veux pas penser à mon avenir. Je veux qu'on m'aime au moins une fois. Parce que demain, je vais mourir. Je le sais. Mais taisez-vous. Ne dîtes rien. Il ne doit pas savoir. Personne ne le doit.

Il me dépose tout doucement sur le lit et s'allonge à mes côtés. Il me regarde, déshabille mon corps nu rien qu'avec ses deux diamants gris. J'imprime chaque centimètre carré de sa peau dans mon esprit. Il frôle mon ventre de sa main et tout mon corps se contracte. Mon cerveau prévoit d'avance ce qui va se passer et en soupire d'aise.

Il se place au-dessus de moi mais prend garde à ne pas s'appuyer sur moi.

-Arrête de faire semblant, lui dis-je agacée.

-Semblant de quoi ?

Il a l'air surpris. Sans est presque attendrissant.

-Semblant d'être doux. Je ne veux pas ta douceur, je te veux toi.

-Et si moi j'étais doux pour une fois ? Si j'avais envie de douceur ?

Je souris devant sa moue si tendre. Il ressemble à un enfant et sans vraiment le vouloir j'imagine un petit garçon avec ses yeux et mes cheveux... Un petit garçon qui n'existera jamais...

-Alors sois doux.

Il me regarde et m'embrasse doucement alors que son corps presse un peu plus contre le mien. Tout devient flou en moi, je ne pense plus, je ne réfléchis plus, je ressens c'est tout et ça me suffit amplement. Je ressens ses mains contre mon corps, mes mains contre son corps, sa langue sur moi, en moi et puis lui en moi, nous deux qui ne faisons plus qu'un comme si nous étions destinés à cela, comme si c'était totalement naturel, comme si nous avions attendu ce moment toute notre vie, comme si tout ceci n'était qu'un énième rêve...

OoO

Ils étaient là, allongés, nus l'un contre l'autre, épuisé d'avoir trop fait l'amour, mais tellement bien. Ils étaient sereins, heureux. Hermione était à moitié couchée sur Drago, leurs mains enlacées sur le ventre de cette dernière. Ils étaient silencieux, pensifs.

Il brisa néanmoins ce silence quasi-religieux.

-Hermione, ce qui vient de se passer, ça a une signification pour toi?

Elle ne répondit rien. Elle ne voulait pas répondre, cela aurait été avouer trop de choses qu'elle désirait garder secrète. C'était son Jardin Secret. Personne n'avait à y entrer... Du moins elle le croyait à cet instant.

-Hermione... l'appela-t-il avec une douceur qu'elle trouva écœurante.

-Ne dis rien, Malfoy.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ta voix m'insupporte, cracha-t-elle en tentant de cacher le tremblement de sa voix.

-De quoi as-tu peur ?

-Je n'ai peur de rien !

-Menteuse.

Elle se tut. Elle ne pouvait le nier. C'était une menteuse. Elle se mentait à elle-même. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle le devait. C'était son Destin. L'affronter. Le haïr. Le regarder avec une passion rageuse. Elle voulait lui faire mal. Ils avaient été doux mais elle avait envie de violence.

Elle se retourna vers lui et l'embrassa sauvagement en lui faisant ressentir tout son désespoir. Ils refirent l'amour sans douceur. C'était elle qui menait la danse. Une danse frénétique, impérieuse qu'il avait du mal à suivre. Il ne voulait pas de ça, lui. Il avait toujours connu cette violence avec elle, il voulait connaître autre chose. Mais il l'avait laissé faire. Il savait qu'elle en avait besoin. Il lui avait murmuré des mots doux et elle n'avait rien dit. Elle avait fermé les yeux, l'avait bâillonné d'un baiser violent.

La douceur lui faisait mal. Elle souffrait parce qu'elle était trop consciente de la vie. Lorsqu'il lui disait que tout irait bien, elle savait qu'il mentait. Elle disait la même chose à ses amis. Elle leur mentait pour ne pas qu'ils souffrent de trop. Elle oubliait sa souffrance. Là, maintenant avec lui, elle ne voulait pas la cacher, alors elle la transformait en violence. Souffrir dans la violence. C'était d'un commun. Elle versa quelques larmes lorsque ce fut fini. Il lui sécha avec des baisers. Il était mille fois plus tendre qu'elle. Elle trouvait cela très étrange. C'était elle, la gentille et lui le méchant. Elle se sentait mal et coupable. Ils s'aimaient mal. Mais ils s'aimaient. Il la serrait fort dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elle se laissa finalement aller, il lui sourit et la suivit. Elle ne s'écarta pas de lui. Elle resta en lui, sur lui, allongée sur son torse, son oreille près de sa bouche si tentante. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle était tellement bien...

Drago lui caressait le dos avec une grande délicatesse, se ravissant des frissons qu'il pouvait voir sur la peau de la brune. Il lui murmura alors :

-Hermione... Je t'aime.

Elle ouvrit brutalement les yeux et pinça les lèvres.

-Tais-toi.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je t'aime ?

-Parce que je risquerais de t'aimer à mon tour ?

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'aimer ?

Elle se releva de sur son torse et le regarda de toute sa hauteur. Sa voix était rauque, tremblante.

-Si je t'aimais, pourrais-tu me promettre que jamais tu ne me ferais de mal ? Pourrais-tu me jurer que tu m'aimeras pour toujours ? Que jamais tu ne te lasseras de moi ? Que jamais tu ne me tromperas ? Que jamais tu ne me forceras ? Que je serais libre ? Peux-tu me promettre de m'aimer avec dévotion, sans rien demander, sans rien attendre ? Peux-tu me promettre d'être patient, de ne pas me brusquer, de ne pas me pousser ? Le peux-tu ?

-Non. Non, je ne peux pas.

-Non, tu ne peux pas, parce que tu es toi, jaloux, possessif, impatient, colérique, vicieux, capricieux, indécis, lâche, ambitieux...

-Oui, je suis tout ça, je l'avoue. C'est ce que je suis. Mais tu m'aimes malgré tout.

-Je ne t'aime pas Malefoy.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne dois pas t'aimer.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne veux pas t'aimer.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu ne peux pas m'aimer...

-Tu ne veux donc pas me laisser une chance ? Tu préfères rester seule pour ne pas souffrir ? Où est le célèbre courage de Gryffondor ? Où est la lionne qui a affronté plusieurs fois Voldemort sans jamais baisser les yeux ? Où es-tu Hermione Granger ?

-C'est toujours moi.

-Alors quoi, tu préfères être aimée par un homme commun, sans envergure, qui ne te feras jamais frémir de désir et de colère ? Un homme patient qui ne te contredira jamais ? Qui te suivras comme un toutou ? Un homme qui ne te feras pas d'ombre ? C'est ça que tu veux ? hurla-t-il.

-Je suis égoïste, répondit-elle.

Il ne répondit rien. Que vouliez-vous répondre à ça ? Elle le regarda. Si beau... Il avait les bras croisés derrière sa tête, le drap découvrait tout le haut de son corps. Il ne la regardait pas, il fixait le plafond. Elle fit courir un doigt sur son torse musclé, l'embrassa, le regarda frémir, gémir parfois, les yeux maintenant mis-clos, la bouche entrouverte. Et c'est là qu'elle se rendit compte. C'était trop tard. Deux fois auront suffit et déjà elle était dépendante de son corps, de ses gémissements, de lui...Peut-être avait-ce commencer avant? Elle ne savait plus. Elle l'entendit murmurer:

-Nous pourrions être un couple magnifique...

Oui, il avait raison. Lui et Elle, blond et brun, froid et chaud, Serpentard et Gryffondor.

-Un couple de gagnant, de vainqueur, continua-t-il. On serait invincible ensemble.

Oui, ils auraient pu faire de grandes choses. Ensemble contre tous. Lui et Elle, fourbe et courageux, dur et douce, Sang-Pur et Sang-de-Bourbe.

-S'aimer toujours plus, sans s'occuper du lendemain, s'aimer jusqu'à oublier tout le reste.

-Ne faut-il pas un jour retourner sur Terre un jour ? demanda-t-elle.

Il la regarda intensément, alors qu'elle avait posé sa tête sur son torse. Elle se sentait si faible face à ce regard. Inadmissible. Le pouvoir qu'il avait sur elle était inadmissible.

-N'as-tu donc jamais rêvé ?

-Si, j'ai rêvé.

-De quoi donc ?

-J'ai rêvé que j'avais réussi ma vie, que j'étais respectée par tous, que j'étais une spécialiste dans mon domaine.

-Je ne te parle pas d'ambitions, Hermione. N'as-tu donc jamais rêvé d'amour ?

-D'amour ?

Elle ne comprenait pas. Que voulait-il dire par là ?

-N'as-tu donc jamais rêvé d'un homme qui te parlerait d'amour, qui te comprendrait, qui te dorloterait, qui serait là pour toi, qui t'aimerait plus que sa vie, qui t'embrasserait comme si tu étais la chose la plus précieuse au monde, qui te rendrait belle avec un regard, qui te protégerait de toutes les atrocités du monde, qui te murmurerait des mots doux dans une litanie sans fin, qui te chuchoterait quelques vers au hasard sous un lune ronde, qui te ferait découvrir un lieu unique, un paysage paradisiaque, qui te confierait toutes ses peurs, tous ses secrets, qui t'aimerait sans mesures, qui te ferait rire ou pleurer jusqu'à en mourir ? Un homme sans qui, tu le sais, tu ne pourrais vivre, un homme qui te ferait ressentir des choses inconnues, un homme que tu imagines déjà dans ta tête sans jamais vraiment le voir, un homme que tu aimeras et qui t'aimeras?

Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux. Non et oui. Elle n'avait jamais voulu rêver à cela et pourtant cela s'était insinué dans son esprit. Et c'était depuis Lui. Cet homme, il avait ses traits, son regard, son amour...

-Non. Je n'ai jamais rêvé d'un homme, j'ai rêvé de toi.

Il sourit. Il l'aimait.

-Alors tu m'aimes Hermione.

-Arrête Drago.

-Il faut que tu te l'avoues.

-Tais-toi.

-Aimer ce n'est pas si mal tu sais...

-Tu ne comprends donc rien ? Demain nous nous battrons l'un contre l'autre ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de cela ?

-Justement. Peut-être est-ce nos derniers instants de bonheur. Ne faut-il pas en profiter pour tout se dire ?

-Non. Je ne veux pas dire quelque chose parce que je vais mourir demain.

-Tu es une sacrée tête de mule tu sais. Tu m'avoues à demi-mots que tu m'aimes mais tu ne veux pas me le dire clairement. Pourquoi ?

Elle lui lança un regard indéchiffrable.

-Parce que c'est trop injuste.

-Qu'est-ce qui est injuste ?

-Le fait que ce soit toi que j'aime. Le seul homme capable de me défier, de me faire souffrir. Je dois être masochiste en fait.

Il sourit avec victoire.

-Tu l'as dit.

-J'ai dis quoi ?

-Que tu m'aimais.

Elle soupira.

-Parfois, je me dis que tu es trop fort à ce jeu pour moi. Je ne suis pas faite pour l'amour, moi. Je suis faite pour le travail. C'est beaucoup plus simple.

Il la regarda bizarrement, et caressa ses hanches avec ferveur alors qu'il embrassait sa gorge, suçotant sa peau tendre. Elle se laissa faire, cambrant son dos, alors qu'il était toujours en elle. Il poussa un profond soupir et c'est d'une voix chargée de plaisir qu'il dit :

-Si ce corps n'est pas fait pour l'amour, il faut m'expliquer ce que j'ai raté... Et puis, faut que tu arrêtes de te prendre pour une bourreau de travail. Je sais que tout le monde t'appelle Miss-Je-Sais-Tout mais il ne faut pas exagérer...

-Personne ne peut croire que je peux aimer, tu comprends ça Drago ? Si j'aimais, leur monde serait totalement chamboulé et remit en question. Surtout si je leur avoue que je t'aime, _toi_.

-Ce n'est pas pour eux que tu vis.

-Si Drago. C'est pour eux.

-Tout à l'heure, tu m'as dit que tu étais égoïste.

-Je suis égoïste sauf avec eux.

-Et moi je compte pas ?

-Demain on sera séparés.

Il plongea son visage dans ses cheveux et la colla un peu plus à lui.

-J'aurai voulu avoir un fils et une fille avec toi.

Elle s'éloigna quelque peu de lui. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent rapidement alors qu'elle l'observait avec intensité. Il continua fixant le plafond pour éviter de la regarder.

-Elle aurait été blonde. Ses yeux, un mélange de nos deux couleurs. Ça aurait été beau n'est-ce pas ? Elle aurait eu un mélange de nos deux intelligences. Elle aurait la meilleure de sa promotion. Elle aurait aussi été la plus belle. Beauté Malfoyenne oblige. Tous les garçons voudraient l'avoir en petite amie mais je les ferai tous fuir.

-Je t'engueulerai parce qu'il aurait bien fallu la laisser vivre. Finalement tu m'aurais écouté mais tu n'aurais pas pu t'empêcher de menacer son fiancé. On l'aurait appelé Libra parce que c'est un nom d'étoile et qu'on aurait voulu qu'elle est cette liberté, qui nous a tant manqué jeune. La liberté d'être qui nous voulons être. Mais elle, elle l'aurait eu. On lui aurait apprit cette liberté. Elle aurait choisi son camp, ce qu'elle voulait être, son avenir. On lui aurait donné tout ce qu'elle souhaite. On l'aurait aimé.

Elle pleurait maintenant. Elle pleurait parce que finalement, elle en avait envie de cette enfant. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir un enfant de Drago. Ça lui était impossible. Elle ravala ses larmes en sentant les douces mains de son nouvel amant glisser sur ses joues. Elle ne devait pas pleurer. Ça devait être leur nuit, rien qu'à eux. Alors, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et continua en souriant.

-Je t'aurai donné un fils pour transmettre ton nom. Que penses-tu de Léo en nom ?

-C'est parfait, murmura-t-il ému presque aux larmes.

Il posa ses doigts tremblant sur la peau tendre de son ventre.

-Il aurait été brun comme moi, mais avec tes beaux yeux. J'ai toujours adoré tes yeux. Tu l'aurais trop gâté et j'aurais jamais pu m'opposer à sa petite bouille d'ange. On en aurait fait sans le vouloir, un vrai Serpentard. Sa sœur et lui se seraient chamaillés tout le temps mais dans le fond ils se seraient adorés.

Elle fit une pause. Il élargit le mouvement de ses mains, elle soupira de plaisir.

-Et nous, on se serait aimé. Longtemps. Toute notre vie. On aurait toujours été des amants passionnés et des confidents attentifs. On aurait été un de ces couples modèles qui donnent aux autres, des envies de se tirer une balle. On aurait quand même eu des engueulades. Des colères noires qui auraient terrifiées tout le quartier. On se serait réconciliés sur l'oreiller. Ça aurait été bien non ?

-Ça aurait été merveilleux, chuchota Drago, aux bords des larmes.

-Et puis, un beau matin, je me serais réveillée et tu serais mort. Dans ton lit, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres. On aurait 120 ans et je t'aurais engueulé parce que notre arrière-arrière-petite-fille allait bientôt naître. Tu n'aurais rien dit bien sûr. Finalement, je t'aurais sourit et après un dernier baiser, je serais morte à tes côtés. C'est notre fille qui nous aurait retrouvés. On aurait eu un caveau commun. Et on aurait vécu l'éternité l'un à côté de l'autre.

-C'est possible Hermione ! On peut la vivre cette vie ! cria-t-il avec une passion pleine de désespoir.

Elle le regarda avec une douceur nouvelle. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et lui souffla.

-Non, Amour. C'est trop tard. Dans deux heures, on va se battre. L'un de nous va mourir ou finir en prison. L'autre devra vivre quand même. Parce que la vie c'est le plus important.

-Sans toi, je ne veux pas vivre.

Elle lui mit une gifle.

-Drago Malfoy ne dirait jamais cela !

Il la retourna avec un regard plein de rage. Il lui tenait les mains près de sa tête.

-Je t'aime ! Drago Malfoy ne peut pas dire à Hermione Granger qu'il l'aime pourtant il le fait ! Nous avons franchi toutes les limites, toutes les règles ! Quelle importance ? Laisse-moi vivre. Je t'en prie. Deux heures. Laisse-moi être un autre homme. Laisse-moi être celui qui t'aurait aimée toutes ses années. Laisse-moi pleurer de bonheur d'être dans tes bras. Je ne veux plus être le Prince des Glaces à tes côtés. Je veux te brûler. T'incendier comme tu l'as fait, toi. Laisse-moi t'aimer encore une fois, une dernière fois...

Elle se tut un instant, tremblante de larmes. Elle déglutit avec difficultés.

-Profite des mots que je vais dire parce que c'est la première et la dernière fois que je les dirais.

Il sentit ses bras flancher. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi belle, la peau rougie tout comme ses yeux, ses cheveux hirsutes étalés sur l'oreiller. Il voulut lui voler un baiser mais elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche et confessa tout bas :

-Je suis à toi.

Il l'embrassa à lui en faire mal. Une nouvelle fois ils s'aimèrent, sachant que cette fois se seraient la dernière. Ce fut rempli de passion, de tendresse, d'amour. Ce fut comme une promesse d'avenir. Malheureusement, ils savaient qu'ils n'en avaient pas. Mais ils faisaient semblant. Semblant de pouvoir s'aimer encore longtemps. Semblant d'y croire. Au moment de jouir, Drago versa quelques larmes qui chamboulèrent Hermione. Elle le serra fort dans ses bras, mélangeant ses larmes aux siennes, comme d'autres mélangent leur sang. C'était ça leur pacte.

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme bien d'autres couples avant eux. Mais ils n'étaient pas comme les autres. Demain, tout serait fini. Demain, ils affronteront la mort et la présence de l'autre, ne sera plus qu'un souvenir heureux mais douloureux. Un rempart face au détraqueur. Face à Azkaban qui leur ouvrirait peut-être les bras.

Mais ils avaient été heureux. Pendant une nuit. Une nuit de bonheur contre une éternité de tourments. C'était la punition divine pour s'être aimé. Car leurs deux Dieux les puniraient, ne soyons pas naïfs. Ils l'ont suffisamment été cette nuit.

Je ne parlerai pas du matin. Je ne vous montrerai pas leur larmes, leurs regards fatalistes, les derniers espoirs de Drago partir en fumée, les rêves d'Hermione se volatiliser alors qu'ils venaient d'apparaître. Je ne vous montrerai pas tout ça. Je ne veux pas vous faire pleurer. Eux ont déjà pleuré pour vous. Sachez juste que la Gryffondor est courageusement partie, sans se retourner une seule fois. Elle est morte fière. Et le Serpentard finira ses jours Azkaban où il perdra la tête et oubliera les seuls moments de bonheur qu'il aura vécu dans son existence.

C'est ça la vie.

Fin.

* * *

Merci à** Levanah** pour la correction et à **Dairy's Scribenpenne **pour son avis.

J'espère que vous avez aimé cet OS, parce que moi j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire. J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop perturbé. Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas réellement comme ça et que j'ai pris beaucoup de liberté avec leur couple. Je voulais les voir se protéger dans l'avenir comme beaucoup le font. Parce que même si on sait que ca ne se réalisera peut-être pas, rêver ca nous fait du bien.

LittleBeattle pour Vous Servir.


End file.
